


Alone

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Weaving the Tapestry [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hand-job, Multi, Orgy, Praise, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: No one could say that Marian Hawke lacked for an imagination. In fact, that seemed to always be her problem.





	Alone

No one could say that Marian Hawke lacked for an imagination. In fact, that seemed to always be her problem.

She tore her hands away with a scowl, leaving the polished wooden toy resting between her legs.

“Andraste’s sainted ass,” Rian grunted, covering her eyes with her forearm. The scent of desire and need permeated her large bedroom--and only added to her mounting frustration.

“Come on, sweet thing, we were just getting to the good part.” Isabela’s words teased from down by her hips, and Marian could feel the warm ghost of her breath rush over her belly. “Relax, Rian.”

“Let us take care of you, lethallin; you’re always taking such good care of us. You deserve nice things, too.” Sharp teeth scraped along her outer thigh, drawing a soft gasp from Marian’s throat. Merrill’s lips--so incredibly soft--roamed over her skin, leaving love-bites in their wake. “Such nice things, Hawke,” she murmured.

Rian shuffled up the bed to recline into her pillows and squeezed her eyes shut. “You aren’t here, this isn’t real,” she reminded herself. “Just in my head.”

She wasn’t familiar with the Chant of Light, but surely Andraste had something to say about imagining one’s companions in such… tempting… situations.

Marian shuddered at the touch of fingers tracing the shell of her ear, her thoughts scattering at the low chuckle. When had he arrived in this all-too-decadent fantasy?

“It could easily be made real, Rian, if you let yourself want it,” Anders promised, laying her back against his chest to cradle her in his arms. He nuzzled her ear, tugging her earlobe between his teeth. “Just say the word, and we’re yours.”

She shook her head against his words and uttered a shaky sigh. “My imagination is getting away with me.”

“Yeah, but it’s making for a great story, wouldn’t you say?”

“ _Varric_ .” His weight dipped the soft mattress as he settled to stretch out along her left side, his feet rubbing against her calf. It was familiar, at least, her mind recreating his nearness through actual memory. It was plausible. “You’re a bad influ-- _ohhh.”_

His hand possessively cradling the weight of her breast--now _that_ was new. Varric took her nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it to a stiff peak, a satisfied groan rumbling in his chest.

Anders hummed appreciatively at the sight, his cock hard against her ass. Hands, once stroking soothingly over her legs, eagerly spread her thighs to expose her to the much cooler air of her bedroom.

She opened her eyes and looked downward to find Isabela’s dark gaze and Merrill’s hazel eyes threatening to devour her. Long brown fingers stroked over the crease of her hip, and Merrill’s slender hand smoothed over her inner thigh, circling higher and higher toward her core.

“Ooh, lethallin,” Merrill hummed, “so warm, so soft.” Her fingers skimmed along the slick slit of Rian’s folds, teasing with light touches but stopping short of entering. Merrill’s infectious laughter rang out into the room. “So wet!”

“And eager, isn’t she, kitten?” Isabela pet Rian’s clit with two fingers, stroking just around the stiff nub, ignoring the pleading way Rian canted her hips. “And look--purring already.”

She couldn’t help the needy whine that tore from her. Marian rolled her hips to chase pressure, sensation, _anything_ they would give. “More,” she begged. _“More!”_

“Always so demanding, Hawke,” a harsh voice growled in her ear, gravelly and dark. Fenris’ blunt nails scratched lightly over her ribcage, tracing the scars that had accumulated upon her torso. “Ask nicely.”

Anders threaded a hand through her hair and pulled lightly. His hand cupped her chin and tilted her head back, baring her throat to Fenris’ questing mouth. Anders bent and captured Rian’s lips with his own, swallowing her moan with his own slick, needy kisses.

Her eyes shuttered closed and a full-body tremble ran through her, shaking from her head to her toes. Fenris and Varric sucked lovebites along her throat, eager to leave their marks on her, drawing ragged groans from her.

“I don’t hear a ‘pretty please’ in there at all, does anyone else?” Anders asked the others, stroking her cheek. His amber gaze captivated her, warm and almost _real_ to her fevered mind. 

“You can do better than that, Hawke.” A sharp nip at her throat accompanied Varric’s admonishment. “Look at this--all of us wanting to treat you right, give you what you need--and you can’t even use your words.”

There were hands massaging her breasts, skimming along the lines of her torso,  toying with her sex, and more mouths on her than she could rightty count. Andraste’s dimpled ass, she would never be able to look her friends in the eye ever again.

“Please,” came her shuddering groan.

Anders nuzzled her temple. “That’s it, love, let us take care of you.”

His hands massaged her ass and spread her, letting him rock into her cleft. His usually calloused fingertips were soft when he feathered them over and around her entrance, situating them both to take her from behind. She almost didn’t recognize the animalistic grunts that tore from her as Anders began to work his cock into the tight, impossibly slick channel of her ass. 

Isabela and Merrill worked talented fingers into her cunt in earnest, stroking and petting and _filling_ her in a rhythm that had surely been concocted by a particularly lascivious desire demon. They trailed hot, wet kisses over her, lapping at her sweat-salted skin wherever their mouths could reach, dipping to taste and tease her sex.

Varric and Fenris’ mouths abused the sensitive skin of her nipples; sharp teeth scraped over her breasts and left vivid red lines as evidence of their passing. Their rough hands pulled her legs further apart, biting into the lean muscles of her thighs to keep her splayed open to the ministrations of various wandering fingers. 

Rian groaned, body awash with sensation, her skin and nerves on fire with unslaked desire. She could feel herself clenching around the fingers that filled her, Isabela and Merrill both cooing breathless praise as they pumped into her in time with Anders’ shallow thrusts.

Anders finally seated himself fully inside her, his breathing ragged and raspy in her ear. “Do you-- _fuck, Hawke--_ do you need this? As much as I do?” he asked.

“Oh, oh fuck, yes!” Mumbled prayers and pleas tumbled from her lips as she writhed among the tangled bodies that filled her bed. She cried out when he rocked, shallowly thrusting into her, and turned when thick, calloused fingers gripped her chin. 

“Ah, Hawke, look at you,” Varric said. “Taking it all like a champ.” He laughed when he slanted his mouth against hers, his broad hand at her jaw. Varric rubbed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away an errant bead of sweat that had fallen. “Too much?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Never,” she panted. 

Varric chuckled and took her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles fondly. “That’s what I like to hear.” Varric moved their hands to his cock, thick and solid as the rest of him, and guided her into slow, deliberate strokes, curling her fingers around his shaft and squeezing. “Ah, yeah, Hawke, just like that,” he muttered lowly as they moved together, pistioning his hips to further press into her grip. 

Marian struggled to keep the rhythm when Merrill’s mouth closed around her clit, licking swirls and shapes around the straining bud of nerves. Her free hand tangled in Merrill’s dark hair to pull her closer. Isabela crawled up her body to take her lonely nipple in her mouth, gently worrying the peak between her teeth while angling the thrusts of her fingers to rub against the pad of nerves inside Marian’s core. 

Rian gave a strangled shout as she came. She clenched tight, walls undulating around the fingers and cock inside her, distantly recognizing voices muttering praises into her skin. 

Marian watched as if through a haze as Merrill and Fenris switched places. Merrill knelt at her right side to fondle her breasts as Fenris settled between her legs, Isabela moving to give him room. 

“Look at me, Hawke,” Fenris commanded. His eyes were bright, demanding, never straying from hers as he pulled her thighs over his hips. “Don’t look away.” 

His shuddering groan filled the room as he entered her slick channel, her muscles still shivering through the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Fasta vass,” he swore. His hands bit into Marian’s thighs. Fenris looked over her head with a nod, color riding high on his cheeks. “Mage…”

Anders nuzzled her cheek, his stubble scraping her skin. “So good, Marian, you’re so damned good for us.” He leaned her further back against his chest and thrust into her, working out a pumping, churning rhythm with Fenris that swiftly had Marian sobbing between them.

Isabela slid her hand back to Rian’s clit, working the nub with quick, talented fingers. “That’s it, sweet thing,” she said, “doesn’t this feel good? Don’t hold back, just enjoy it.” 

Marian could feel herself reaching toward another crest, muscles trembling, her heart skipping beats in her chest. A slim finger traced over the fullness of her bottom lip before Merrill took her mouth for her own. Rian’s eyes fluttered closed as the taste of her sex flooded her senses, Merrill’s tongue still slick with her musk. 

“Ah, lethallin, so wonderful,” Merrill murmured against her lips. She bit sharply on Rian’s bruised lip, drawing a tiny trickle of blood; Merrill’s indulgent, lazy smile turned knife-sharp at the sight, and her tongue darted out to lap the red streak from where it dripped down Rian’s chin.

Her right hand wound its way down Merrill’s body to tease her cunt, slipping easily over her soaked sex as Merrill ravaged her mouth. Rian drew her thumb along her clitoris and grinned when Merrill ground against her hand, her fingers easily filling her sopping channel. Soft Elvish curses, or maybe prayers, rained from Merrill’s kiss-flushed lips.

“C’mere, kitten,” Isabela cooed in her ear. Rian turned to meet her insistent kiss just as Fenris and Anders slammed into her. Bela’s fingers rubbed hard along her clit to push her over the edge. 

Rian convulsed with a scream, muffled between their mouths. Her body burned _brightbrightbright,_ the world narrowing to just the sharp relief of her release. Beneath her Anders stiffened; the undulating rhythm of his hips stuttered, his angular hip bones digging into her ass as he pulled her close. He cried out against her throat as he flooded her with his spend, feeding into her own orgasm. Fenris pounded into her, as if attempting to bury himself in her soul, a handful of hard, punishing strokes before he, too, found his release. 

“Need a breather?” Isabela asked against Rian’s lips, licking their plump lines. She pushed Fenris away to straddle Rian’s thigh. Fenris moved amiably to feather sated kisses over Rian’s belly while Bela rubbed shamelessly, seeking her own completion against her hip. Isabela bent to lay her own marks along Rian’s throat. 

Anders moved his hand down Rian and Bela’s sweaty bodies, trailing sparks of electricity where he touched. Rian could hear Fenris’ deep growl--just this side of halfhearted displeasure--at the advent of the spell, though he made no efforts to move or stop Anders’ hand. Crackles of electricity shot through them as Isabela ground her clit against his hand. 

Rian ground her hip into Isabela, jostling a pleased laugh from Bela’s throat while she swiveled and rode her thigh. The merry sound turned to a long, drawn out moan, ecstatic as she came. 

Maker, it was madness, bodies burning with feverish desire, and Rian loved every minute of it. 

She tightened her grip and pumped Varric’s cock harder, his resulting groan music to her ears. She twisted slightly and his hand shot out to cover hers once more, clenched together around his shaft like a vise. 

“Hawke, Rian, I’m--ah, _shit-_ -” Varric stiffened before he spilled into her palm, splashing her chest and neck with his hot come. 

Beside her Merrill rode her hand, grinding down where Rian’s calloused fingers plunged in and out of her cunt. She cried out in mixed Elvish and Trade as Rian fucked her, thumb rubbing insistent circles around her clit and pushing her over. A snap of fire blazed over the curtains of the canopy above them all as she came. 

Her eyes shuttered closed as they collapsed together, arms and legs tangled in an uncaring heap. Satisfied groans rumbled around her. Rian’s heart still thundered in her chest. 

“Andraste’s sopping cunt,” Rian sighed. Her body ached, spent and throbbing. 

“Oh, it would be, if she watched all that.” Isabela rubbed her cheek against the swell of her breast. 

Fenris sketched lazy paths over her thigh with his fingertips. “Everything you wanted it to be, Hawke?” he asked. 

“Yeah, except _real_.” 

Rian opened her eyes to survey the empty bed, a familiar pang pulling at her heart as she took in the rumpled bed linens. Maker’s breath, how she loved them all, as irrational as it was. She rolled off the bed to take care of the toy, absently cleaning it before storing it in a nearby drawer. 

She tumbled back between the sheets with a sigh. _Just say the word, and we’re yours,_ Anders had promised in her...she didn’t know what to call it--fantasy, a dream, an intricate, desperation-fueled hallucination borne of an increasingly distressing desire for intimacy? All three, likely. 

She scowled and turned onto her side, clinging to one of the many pillows that filled her bed, and unsuccessfully tried to banish the ghosts of bodies against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
